You are mine and I am yours
by TheAwkwardSmilesofRoppongi
Summary: I cried when writing this.. -Sobs-


_In the silent space of my heart_  
_ I hold you_  
_ know you are going_

_ forevermore apart._

The city was unnaturally quiet, complementing the sky and it's sluggish gray color. No car horns blared, no humans were walking around, carrying bags filled with newly bought goods, exaggerating stories and talking loudly about sushi.  
Just quiet, unbearable silence.  
No one spoke.  
Not a word.

Izaya Orihara hated it.  
He leaned up against a cool, solid wall. His gaze moved from the darkening sky to stare out over the thousands of heads that were ducked down, as if praying.  
His feet began to move against his better judgment and he was standing before the casket that all of those humans were staring at. He moved his gaze down and let it sweep the body from head to tow.

That blonde, ruffled hair, that outrageous bar tender outfit.  
Izaya stared down at his enemy with not even a flicker of a smile.  
Shizuo Heiwajima.  
'The monster looked almost peaceful.' Izaya thought, turning away from the empty body that he wanted so badly to have at his mercy.

_I keep you_  
_In a silent space in my heart_

_ You are dying_

_I am not crying_

He should be ecstatic. His face should twisted into his usual Cheshire grin. But it wasn't.  
With a sickening ache, re realized he didn't want this. A dull throb in his heart made him sob.  
He hated this.  
'I don't want this.'  
Izaya held his hand to his mouth and lowered his head, hating the tears that immediately sprang from his eyes.  
'I don't want this. I don't.'  
Quickly, he sprinted back up the path he had come down, hiding his face from the prying eyes that looked at him with disbelief.

_But inside a silence_  
_ I hold you_  
_ Know you are dying._

Izaya felt himself shaking when he finally got away, away from everything, away from his humiliation. He really didn't want this.  
"Shizuo.." he sobbed, collapsing to his knees. His hands went up to his face as his body shook. "Shizuo.."  
Guilt, fear, grief and despair all entertained themselves into his spirit, making the ache in his heart increase in size.  
"Shizuo!" he voice broke and he screamed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.."

_ I keep you_

_ While you are going_

His hands dropped from his face and he stared up at the unforgiving sky, feeling cheated and outspoken.  
'It's just not fair.'  
Izaya took in a shaky breath and stood, rubbing away his tears. When he removed his hand, his eyes looked on, almost missing the round, floating blob that hovered just a few feet away. The color triggered a sense of recognition in him and he frowned. "Shizuo..?" he said, unsure.  
The ball morphed into a tall figure with long legs and arms, shaggy blonde hair, and sunglasses.  
Izaya suppressed a gasp as he looked at the transparent person, shock flitting across his puffy face.  
"Shizuo!"  
He took a step closer and the figure suddenly morphed again and bobbed away, flying through the air and almost out of sight it .5 seconds. "Hey!" Izaya called and immediately sprinted after it, almost tripping over his own feet.

_I hold you_

_ I hope you know it_

The blob shot through the air, as if leading him somewhere. Izaya was inches away, slowing when his eyes finally saw a tall building come into view. It sliced up through the air and approached the building, making dread shoot through Izaya's body. The blob made it's way up a fleet of stairs, disappearing through a big black door that was labeled as "Off limits".  
Uncaring, he pushed the door open and ran straight until he saw the figure come into view.  
Izaya's eyes squinted as he looked at the bright person that stood in front of him.  
"Shizuo."  
It nodded.  
He didn't say anything for a moment.  
'What do I do?' he thought desperately.  
"I'm sorry.." he started, but Shizuo cut him of and took a step back.  
"No! Don't go!"  
But he kept backing away, widening the gap between the two.  
"Please!" Izaya begged, stepping forward until he stood at the edge of the building. "Don't leave me again. I can't take it." Tears began running down his cheeks again. Pain crossed the silent man's face and Izaya wiped his face angrily, hating how weak he looked.  
When Shizuo stepped back again, Izaya started to step after him, but stopped short. He looked down at the distant cement, fear making him step back.  
"Shizuo.." he stopped when the man held out his hand, beckoning for Izaya to take it.  
"But I.. I'm scared." he said shakily. Shizuo nodded.  
After a few moments, he reached his hand out and took hold of the blonde's, surprised that they made contact.  
"I'm so afraid ."  
But he moved forward, letting himself fall down through the air. He closed his eyes and screamed, but it wasn't out of fear. It was almost joyful. Izaya let out a bubble of laughter and felt himself hurtling through the farther and farther down, all the while feeling the presence of the blonde right there next to him.  
When he finally reached the end opened his eyes, he smiled and silently said the words he could never say before.  
"I love you."

_ Silent grieving, silent loving._

Moments later, Izaya opened his eyes and stood up. When he looked around, he saw nothing but red.  
'Where am I?' he thought, looking up at the building he'd just jumped off of. 'Shouldn't I be dead?'  
As if on cue, he saw that familiar blob take shape into Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya looked at him curiously.  
"Am I dead?" he asked. "I should be dead."  
Shizuo nodded and stepped closer, sliding his arms around Izaya.  
"You're dead alright."  
Izaya felt heat prickled over hit skin and he smiled and felt himself rising up from the ground. A sense of change overtook him and he was different, not human. He was just Izaya.  
Shizuo smiled and morphed once again, making Izaya frown. :How did you do that?"  
"Dunno."  
"Huh." Izaya closed his eyes a sighed. "Whatever."  
And with that, the two both shot up into the sky, leaving behind everything and everyone.

_ I'll stay with you forever,_

_ For fate ties us together with it;s red string._

_I am yours._

_You are mine._


End file.
